


As I Scream "I Love You."

by travel_for_love (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/travel_for_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr AU "the way we said 'I love you....' as a scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Scream "I Love You."

There we were. We were in your living room, arguing. Just screaming at each other over everything. I felt as if something was missing. I felt like I needed to scream something at the top of my lungs at you. I was racking my brain for what was missing when it came to me. I stopped screaming at you as it came to me. You continued to ramble on and on whilst I just stood there. You stopped screaming at me mid sentence and looked at me.  
“What?” You asked me, a harsh tone was at the edge of the word, but there was more question to it. I sighed.  
“You’re an idiot.” I couldn’t help but snap back.  
“Well-” You started to continue on yelling and I let what needed to be said rip out of my chest.  
“I love you! That’s why I do all of these stupid things. Why I constantly fuck up around you. Why I can never think properly and I can never breath right around you. You are always clogging my head and making it fuzzy, as if you were an alcoholic drink or a drug. I don’t even get butterflies with you. I feel a fucking troll inside my stomach whenever I so much as look at you. I happen to be in love with you, Harry!” I screamed at you. I immediately regretted everything I had just said. Malfoy’s don’t show their feelings, they keep them locked up and never share them. Especially to Harry bloody Potter.  
Nothing was said for quite a few minutes. To me, it felt like hours. We could only stare at eachother. I eventually looked away and looked down at the carpet, debating on whether or not to scurry out of there.  
I heard a sigh and looked up. Only to find him crossing the living room towards me. I’m about to say something, but your lips on mine shut me up. We stumble, as if we’re drunk, and you push me against the wall. We fumble, losing air. The kiss was rough, desperate. Like both of us had wanted to do it for years.  
We continued to kiss each other like life depended on it, but had to pull away soon. Both of us were left panting for air and you grinned at me.  
“And I’m the idiot? If you haven’t noticed, I love you, too, Draco.” You told me, a smile on your face. I smiled back and knew that everything was going to turn out alright.


End file.
